The Slave and the lone Princess
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclipse a Princess that is forced to get a slave, when she picks Guinevere, a hedgebat that only wants to seek freedom, will she stay with the lone Princess that means no harm but to prove to her father she is right to the throne? P.S. this was meant to be a short story but now as you can see it will no longer not!
1. Chapter 1

A request for my best friend/ sister Guinevere the Hedgebat ;) hope you like it sis~

Eclipse's POV

I was in the carriage with my father, the king of the land, I sighed being very annoyed looking from my window. "Father why must I do this, it's embarrassing, I have mastered all of my studies, my manners are flawless, I have an endless line of princes that wait before me for the future! Why must I have a slave?" I asked my father. He simply and quietly sipped his tea and set it down as he spoke. "Because when ruling a kingdom you must learn how to control people and how to learn what it feels like to be in control, you are too soft when it comes to that stuff, you will make people walk all over you just as you were a child, you let those bullies beat you up everyday, unacceptable!" He slammed down his tea-cup in irritation, I did not jump nor changed my emotionless expression. I sighed in defeat and looked back out my window.

Guinevere's POV

I frowned as me and the other slave girls were being hosed down. As the man was down we were to dry off and put on our rags they called clothes. "W-W-Why are we being hosed down?" I asked Janet, a fellow friend I made. "The Princess and King are coming today, we have to look our best." she said as she put on her clothes and I did the same, my ears lowered, I have been depressed for a long time being captured and trapped here. As me and the girls were chained by our abusers we were to walk single file outside our prison and stand appropriately for the royal family. I saw the men slaves do the same on the other side of the road a few yards away. Soon I saw a carriage come, the horse stopped and the door opened, I saw the king come out, we all got on our knees and bowed out heads in respect, I curiously looked up to see the princess being pulled out too, she wore a mask to hide her appearance and profile for "paparazzi" which I got. I saw the princess look to me, I blushed and quickly brought my head back down hoping the future queen didn't see me for I won't be de-headed. The princess went off to see the men slaves and we were told to stand back up, the king stayed by the carriage so that he may wait for his daughter or not to cause pressure while being there.

Its soon been an hour passing and the princess has picked none of the males, her father declared that she pick a female slave then, I blushed and gulped. I saw the princess turn down slave after slave after slave, boy talk about picky, then it was my turn, I got on the stand and I whimpered as the princess checked me out, she didn't touch me like she didn't with the other slaves, which I understand her manners. She stopped in front of me and looked deep into my eyes, I saw that the princess had red ruby eyes. "I pick this one father, she is perfect in every way." she said straight out of the blue, he father nodded, I panicked, "W-W-Wait what?" I said and covered my mouth for I talked out of turn. "You heard me, I am now your master, deal with it!" the princess said coldly and walked into the carriage, guards forced me into the carriage aswell and I cried seeing I was leaving, what I always want but...not like this...

Eclipse's POV

I saw the girl crying, I groaned, the one thing I hated was to see a person cry, I don't really have feelings for anything anymore so I sighed and growled. "Stop crying or I will hit you!" ...well...not the best way to deal with this situation but that's what I said, I looked to the green female, she sniffed and pouted as she stopped the water-works. "What are you called by?" I asked. "Hm?" she was confused and I growled through my teeth. "Your name?" I said. "Oh, Guinevere the Hedgebat but my friends call me Guin." she replied. I saw the collar the slave drivers gave her and I took it off putting another one on that was studded in diamonds, I put a leash on her as soon as we stopped in front of my castle, I got out with father, he nodded to me as I did the same. "Father I am going to play with my new pet, I will see you at dinner." I said bowing, he bowed back and I left to my room with Guin.

Guinevere's POV

I blushed as we went through the big and long corridors, I didn't dare to speak a word, I saw the princess was wearing black pants with a white long sleeved botton-up shirt with a reddish black rust cape. We soon stopped in front of a double-doored room. The princess opened the door and to see a big bedroom. We walked in and she let go of my leash closing and locking the door behind us, I just stood there as I watched her sit on the edge of the bed by the night stand taking off her shoes, pants, and shirt, having her wearing nothing but her cape and mask, I blushed feeling uncomfortable so I turned away closing my eyes. "It is ok to look, my fur covers everything that a person does not feel ok seeing." I gulped as I looked to her, she was telling the truth, she got up and went to me sniffing me, "You need a bath." she stated and I blushed embarrassed, she lead me to her royal bathroom and ran the bath in her tub. "Undress Guinevere." she demanded. I whimpered, I really didn't want to in front of her, not knowing what she'll do, she turned to me and rolled her eyes coming to me and ripping my rags right off leaving me exposed to the elements, I tried covering myself the best I could. "When I say to do something do it." she said quietly. She went to the tub that was filled with scented fragrances and bubbles, and warm water. She stopped the water and looked to me. "Go in." she said pointing to the bath, I nodded doing as she said and sat in, it felt really good but I stayed tense the whole time, "I'm going to wash you." she stated as she did. I whimpered at first but after a while moaned. I felt all the dirty and scum and shame wash off me, I felt like a new hedgebat! Soon my bath was over once I was clean and the princess held out a big towel for me to dry me off in, I walked into it and dried myself off, the princess showed me her hair stuff she never used to fix my soaking hair and fur and I nodded bowing to her thanking her as I did, after that I walked out of the bathroom. I was wrapped in the towel still but saw that there was undergarment and a silk skinny night gown. I blushed and saw the princess, "Those are for you to wear", she addressed, I nodded and looked to her blushing. "If you want me to turn around I will." she said and turned as she promised, but to honest it really didn't matter to me, I put everything on, "Ok done!" I said and she turned around, through that mask I knew I could see a blush, she cleared her throat and nodded. "Good, I will be right back, stay put!" she ordered and she left closing and locking the door. I sighed in content as I went to the window and sat on the window seal, seeing the moon, full as day, and I saw a garden. I sighed, so far, nothing has happened that hurt me, but how will I know what will happen tomorrow? I heard the door open to show the princess, she had a tray that smelled delectable, my stomach growled for I always have had little to eat, the princess scoffed. "i knew it, eat up, don't dare denie your hunger, eat." she opened the tray to show a lovely meal...but for one...I looked to her. "But aren't you going to eat?" I asked but she shook her head. "I'm not hungry, eat up." I nodded and ate my food finishing my water aswell, when I finished I used the napkin to clean my face of any crumbs, sauce or anything. As I put my food away I saw the princess come out of the bathroom from her bath, her towel was short than mine, which made me blush, to be honest she looked sexy wet like that, I shook my head wondering what I was trying to say?!

Eclipse's POV

I looked over to Guin, I saw her blushing, I actually could read the minds of women and I smirked to myself knowing she was blushing at the sight of my body. I pushed off that feeling and went to my wardrobe to get fitted for bed. I put on some silk pj's, pants and bottoms and walked to the bed, I looked to Guin. "Guin since you will be with me for now on call me by my birth name, Eclipse." Guinevere nodded. "Yes Eclipse." "And also you are sleeping with me." putting that into words I moved the covers so that me and her could get in. She gulped and climbed in with me, "Goodnight Eclipse." she purred, I blushed as she hugged my waist but I slowly hugged her back. "U-U-Um...same to you too...Guin..."

T.B.C.~ X3

Yep that's right sis there's more!


	2. Chapter 2

_In the morning~ _

Eclipse's POV

I groaned waking up, I had a lot to do today. I got up and stretched, I looked to Miss Guin, she was asleep still. I shook my head in irrigation picking her up bridal style heading for the bathroom. I saw she was stirring in my arms but I kept my composure. "W-W-what are you doing? Where are we going?!" she asked panicking and squirming in my arm. "Calm down foolish girl! We are taking a bath together today, I have no time for nonsense!" I saw Guin bellow down and whimper, I rolled my eyes and growled, here we go. I set Guinevere down as I ran the bath, "Undress Guinevere, if you don't listen to me for now on, I will have to punish you." I said not even turning my back. As I finished the bath I saw Guinevere was undressed as I ordered, I sighed as I started to undress myself.

Guinevere's POV

I blushed seeing Eclipse undressing right in front of me, she was very beautiful, then I saw her reach for her mask, I gasped, no one had really seen the Princess's face before and here I was getting a close up view! As she took it off I looked at Eclipse up and down getting frisky as my face flushed more. Eclipse looked to me with a red face as well but she was keeping her poker face. She picked me up and we went into the bath, We were just soaking for a while then started to wash, all was silent. When we finished washing Eclipse gave me more fabulous clothes to wear, as I saw Eclipse come out of her Wardrobe she was dressed more like a prince then a princess and had her mask back on. "Why do you dress like that if you are a princess?" I asked. "I dress like this because I am not a fan of the dresses and make up and hair and all of that shit." she said annoyed, I guess she was asked this many times before. I was leashed as we went to the dining room for breakfast. We sat down across from each other, the King sat at the very front of the table while we were middle way, I wonder why she doesn't sit with her father? "Eclipse you know you must meet Surge the Prince God right?" the King said eating some egg, Eclipse nodded groaning. "Is there a problem?" he asks back. "No, just that...can't we wait on the prince thing?" the king shook his head. "Its been 5 years and I could not find a queen, that means you must be ready unless something happens to me and you can't run a Kinddom alone, I'm sorry you must start early at the age 17." Eclipse shook her head. "No problem I suppose, things happen, I can't complain about everything."

It was silent till a crazy idea sprung in my head, I giggled to myself as I took my foot and tickled her crotch, I saw Eclipse almost spit out her OJ and she looked to me as if I were crazy. "Is there a problem my daughter?" the King asked and Eclipse shook her head. "No, no problem at all."she said and I snickered as I kept doing it, but now with my bare toe, I saw Eclipse grasping her fork harder groaning. I giggled starting to feel bad for her but smirked feeling her pants having a wet spot. She looked to me in defeat not able to take it anymore. "Father, I am through with breakfast may I be excused?" Her father nodded and me and Eclipse left, when we went through the doors I was pinned to the wall harshly. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" she asked seeing through her mask, her eyes were glowing in fury. I panicked as she growled. "ANSWER ME SLAVE!" she yelled. "I-I-I was teasing you." I whimpered and Eclipse rolled her eyes. "Fucking ridiculous, I don't have time for this, now I must change into new undergarments and pants. You are to roam the castle if you like but stay out of trouble!" she commanded and stormed away. I gulped and started to cry, I knew this was to get worse, I have to find a way out of here before Eclipse gets driven into abusive mode! I scampered around the castle trying to find the exit.

Eclipse's POV

Once I was changed into new clothes I heard a knock at my door, I opened it to reveal Prince Surge, he was smiling to me sweetly. "Hello my Princess. he said bowing and I did the same. "Nice to see you, your majesty." I say. We raise up and Surge hugs me, "Mmmm its been a while since I've held your fine body like this." I blushed and groaned knowing he was smirking. "Still haven't changed a bit have you?" he pulled back. "Nope!" "Thought so." I replied rolling my eyes but he just chuckled, then he stopped with a raised eye brow and thumped my mask. "What's with the mask, your in your own castle you know." he said rolling his eyes. "You can never be too careful." I say and he nods. "Want to stroll through the garden?" He asks and I nod. As we left my room we talk about our lives have been since our last encounter, I told him about my slave Guinevere and how everything went down yesterday, minus the part when Guinevere was 'welcomed' in the castle. The sun was shining but to me it was burning rays, I liked the garden at night better, the midnight eclipse setting was what I was used to. As I bent down to sniff a jasmine flower I yelped to a pinch to my butt, I growled at Surge but to see he wasn't there. "Surge if you are trying to scare me it isn't going to work!" I yell out but to only here rustling from the bushes, then Surge comes out...naked...I get a nosebleed and fall. "How I wish I could unsee that...oh Chaos...ugh..." "Yeah yeah yeah I know...I'm sexilicious and you wanna pounce on me don't you?" he said doing some poses but I rolled my eyes as I wiped my nosebleed and stood up. "Your crazy as hell you know that right?" "Says the girl who is still staring at me." he said smirking and I blushed looking away quickly but Surge chuckled shaking his head. "Its ok, you can look, but now its your turn." I blushed going wide eyed. "NO WAY IN HELL!" I imposed but he shook his head. "It'll only make it fair...come on no one is going to see us if that is your fear...or are you scared I'm not going to like what I see?" he said more devious, I sighed. "Oh come on Eclipse I saw you naked ALL the time when we were kids!" "Thats was then, this is now." I said blushing, but he chuckled thinking of those times, as was I, in my deep thinking I saw Surge pinned me down in the bushes as he undressed me. "SURGE!" "Ssssshhhhh or else someone WILL come." he said and let me go when I was completely nude. "Give me back my clothes!" I growled standing up, I didn't care about him seeing my exposure. Surge smirking looking at me up and down, and I blushed seeing her was getting an erection. I looked away. "Oh looky here, my 'friend' came out to play. "Surge don't you dare-" "Sssshhhh." I was pinned to a tree, "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do..." I saw him take his man hood and stroke the tip of it on my womanhood, I groaned. "Damn." I cursed, more torture. "Mmmmm I knew you'd like it." he snickered but I scoffed. "I don't like it." I growled. "Oh? Then why are you blushing then...and also..." Surge looked down, "Why are you so wet down there, you lubing me up?" he snickered and I pushed him away covering my womanhood. "Shut up!" I said embarrassed. "Its ok Eclipse, don't be ashamed, its just your body knows what it wants before you do, no harm is done." he said shrugging his shoulders, I gulped as I was secretly kept looking at his manhood. "What is wrong with me?" I meant to say in my head but said it out loud and I facepalmed as Surge saw what I was looking at. "Oooohhhh so you DO want it?" he said smirking walking towards me. "N-N-N-N-No I um uh." ok now I was scaring myself, I've never stuttered in my life!

Surge started to tease my womanhood and I groaned and grunted, I was clenching a lot and I've felt pain in a place I thought I've never will. "S-S-Surge stop it!" I said and ran away, I didn't care that I was naked, I found that I had a weakness and I had to get to the bottom of it, I saw Surge running after me. "ECLIPSE WAIT!" he teleported in front of me and we crashed into each other, we were on the ground panting. I was on top of him, he hugged my waist as my arms were around his shoulders, I opened my eyes as his were too. Our hot breathes hit out lips, all was silent. Surge took off my mask slowly...and looked into my gleaming eyes..."It's ok to have at least one weakness Eclipse...ecspecially if it's...love..." his words were soft and calming, I gulped as I put my lips on his, I didn't know if I was doing wrong or not but I felt after awhile my soft kiss was deepened by Surge, his tongue swished around my mouth, maybe I can get used to this...but I did say maybe...

_Hours later~_

Guinevere's POV

I've been all around this castle but I just keep going in circles it seem's but I did meet some nice people that were staff at the castle. "Rouge, Amy, and Blaze were maids here. Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles were knights/body guards. Tails was the scientist/doctor, and Cream, Miss Vanilla, and Blaze were the cooks. They said that Eclipse really wasn't a bad person she just did what she could to follow her father's foot steps and her father used to be very mean and harsh to her, compared to what she acts like now is no comparison to her father of all the beatings, interrogation, and labor she had to do to impress her father now. hearing that I decided to stay a little, maybe a little abusive wouldn't hurt for a hurt hedgie to bring out some stress.

I found the familiar double doors that were to Eclipse's room and opened them, Eclipse was already in the bed asleep. I quietly took a bath, found some pj's and went to sleep beside her. But I had trouble sleeping not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

_In the morning~_

I yawn waking up but I sit up and stretch seeing Eclipse still asleep. I smiled taking a closer look at her, she looks so cute when she sleep. I listened to her chest as it moved up and down as she breathed, her breathing along with her heart beat, was nice and steady, nice and calm. I almost dozed off again but shook my head knowing I can't become lazy and sleep all day. I heard a knock to the door, I flinched and hurried to the door and opened it seeing it was Rouge, Amy, and Shadow. I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"I asked as Amy smiled and so did Rouge. "It's time for Eclipse to get ready to meet her father for an important reason." Shadow said and I stepped aside to let them in to show that Eclipse was still resting. "Mmm, how long before she must be there?" I asked not really wanting to wake her up. "3 hours from now, make sure she is ready please." Shadow says, "we will be back to escort her." they left shutting the door, I sighed as I tried to wake Eclipse up. She groaned and stood up as if she was still asleep, I walked her into the bathroom and made the bath this time, I looked over to Eclipse as she unbuttoned her pants at the toilet, I blushed knowing what she was doing and looked away letting her have her privacy, the bath was done and I looked to Eclipse again, I could help but giggle seeing she was asleep again sitting on the toilet. I came to her and poked her again, she raised her head, looking at her again she wasn't looking to good, her face was pale, her eyes were red, her nose was running, and she was sweating, I was getting worried and helped Eclipse her cleaned up and off the toilet and rushed her to Tails, I didn't have enough strength to carry her so I let her stay in bed as I ran to Tails. Tails was talking with Cream ans I burst through the doors of the library. "TAILS ECLIPSE IS SICK!" I said panicking and he calms me down. "Tell me her symptoms." he said and I nod as I go through her symptoms, he nods in concern. "That's weird Eclipse has neer seek ill before, this is serious." Tails say, he kissed Cream on the cheek. "I must go honey we'll talk later, Cream blushed saying, "Ok bye sweet heart." "Awww" Cream and Tails looked to me with raised eye brows. "What I couldn't help it that was just so cute!" Tails rolled his eyes and we ran back to Eclipse's room, she was on the bed sleep again. Then Shadow, Amy, and Rouge came with concerned faces, "It the princess alright?!" Amy asked. "I have to check and see, everyone out!" Tails ordered and we all nodded as we waited, Rouge left to go tell the King, I just hoped Eclipse would be alright.

I saw a Prince come he was gray with a aqua blue lighting bolt on his quill, "Hey Surge, when did you departure?" Amy asked. "Yesterday, me and Eclipse were getting eqquanted...I guess running through the waterfall naked wasn't the best idea." he said looking down ashamed and Amy smacked him at the back of the head. "SURGE!" "OW!" "Enough, I here that my daughter is ill, this is no time for child nonsense." the King said and everyone nodded. Soon Tails came out wrapping up his periscope. "Well?" Rouge asks. "Eclipse is very ill and weak, she has very low blood sugar meaning she has been avoiding her meals and her body won't move due to exhaustion...she's been training too hard...she is put under bed rest and will have to eat on a liquid diet for a while...I don't know for how long but she will be back to normal under a 3 weeks or so." Tails explained and everyone sighed.

T.B.C~


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks, later found out that Surge's ride was delayed till the next day for it was the jealous Princess Minerva that poisoned me. I sighed as she was sentenced to death but her father was to judge her sentence, but my father refused. I sighed seeing the real Surge come into my room frowning seeing how I was looking so unwell. He came to me putting a finger on my forehead and healed me, I got up feeling a lot better but I was still weak. I hugged him and he carefully hugged me back knowing I was still fragile. "I am so sorry my sweet." "It is alright." he sighed as he got out a ring and put it on my finger. "Will you my sweet Eclipse marry me?" I blushed seeing he was serious, I nodded and he smiled hugging me, but for some reason I did not smile back. Soon Surge left me to rest and Guinevere came into my room. "Hey you feeling better master Eclipse?" I raised an eyebrow for this was the first time she has called me 'master'. "Yes I am quiet fine, I've been through worse." "I can only imagine." she mumbled. "What?" I perked an eye. "N-N-Nothing just...I've heard you had a tough childhood." I frowned sighing. "I think to not talk about the past for you can not change that...but..." I looked from her to the open window seeing the wind tease the trees. "...you can change you future...but ya see my future..." i looked to her in the eyes. "...was already planned." Guinevere gulped at my words. "Can you take your mask off?" she asked. "Why?" "I want to see your face, it's so beautiful...please?" I sighed at her words and took off my mask. "I do not see what is so unique about my features but..." I got up grunting walking up to her. "Y-Y-You should stay in bed Eclipse, your still weak." she squealed. I carried her to the bed and laid her down, I started to undress her.

We were both nude, I raised her leg ready to grind against her, she was panting as I saw how aroused she was, I licked my lips not able to wait any longer, it was not my intention to do this, my father told me I needed some sexual vibe in my life, and Guinevere was the first to ever turn on my sex drive. She was beautiful, smart, and kind, I grinded my sex to hers, she moaned, I grunted as she asked for me to go faster, and so I did. I felt her orgasm at least 3 times on my pussy but I did not stop for not even my first orgasm came yet, I pulled back after Guinevere's 5th orgasm, I sighed panting in defeat. Guinevere looked at my pussy confused. "I don't get it, you look like your gonna blow, but still you don't." she said looking to me, if only she knew the torture I was going through right now. She went down to it and started to lick it really slow, I groaned. "Damn..." I cursed, she giggled. "Am I that good Eclipse?" I nodded. "Very good, don't stop." she nodded and continued to lick me. I groaned, I held onto Guin's head. "G-G-Guin, I-I...I can't..." I whimpered, Guinevere smiled and put her tongue in and out of me in a thrusting motion. "It's ok, you can cum." she said and continued. "AAAHHH GUIN!" my face fully flushed as I squirted into Guinevere's mouth, I was so pent up the orgasm lasted for about 3 minutes, I held Guinevere's head the whole time, she tried to drink it all but it was too much for her and it ended up on her face and breasts, as I finally stopped I fell on my back tired. Guinevere giggled at me as she licked herself clean of my cum. She laid on top of me purring nuzzling into my chest fur. "that was wonderful." she said. "And your really good in bed." she winked, I blushed. "And your really good with your tongue Miss Guin." I teased, she pouted and stuck her tongue out, I placed my tongue onto her's as a tease but it turned into us tongue kissing.

Soon Guinevere fell asleep on me, I carefully not to wake her up placed a cover over us unless someone walked in on us. I kissed her head ad she purred. "Good night Guinevere, I love you...my slave." For the first time I actually smiled, I was getting married to my true love, and I had a friend...well...a friend with benefits. I yawned feeling the sand man's spell reach me too. I fell asleep, dreaming of my new future.

The End~


End file.
